Accalia
by Warrior-Angel13
Summary: Accalia was born a normal girl with a normal life before her a great event caused her to hate sea folk for like ever. Now a theif stealing from the imfamous Jack Sparrow will turn out to be quite a ride!
1. Default Chapter

Okay I hated my other story so I'm gonna give it up for a while. Maybe this one will be a slight improvement.  
  
ACCALIA  
  
"Night Mommy." The little girl lay in her bed lined with frills. Her Mother smiled down at her with shimmering brown eyes that glimmered in the candlelight. "Night sweets." She stroked back her daughters brown hair and smiled. "Sweet dreams to you." She, the mother, had brown hair and a face that seemed to be older than she really was. Her rough years showed like she wore a sign saying "I'm tired of life, but I still go on." Tattered apron reflected that sign. Her little girl, on the other hand, looked as if someone had a doll come to life. Brown eyes and her pale face made them stand out bizarrely almost as if they where starring into your soul.  
"I'll see you in the morning." She patted her on the head and blew out the candle. With a smile she quietly stepped out the door. It closed with a small squeak and clicked when the knob turned back to the original position. A man walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders softly. "How is she doing? Is she asleep?" He asked. He had black hair and a face that, if you turned back time ten years, would look pretty hansom. Lines begin to show on the forehead with age from worry and stress. The life seemed to be drained from him with each passing day.  
"Well. She will be sleeping soon." She whispered. She turned and smiled gazing into his eyes. He smiled back with a soft, relaxed smile.  
Then a loud bang followed by the sound of wood exploding. Instantly survival mode kicked in. "Cannons! Wake Accalia!" The Mother burst the door open and shook Accalia. "Honey listen to me. Get under your bed and don't come out no matter what you hear. Do you understand me?" She nodded and began to crawl under her bed when she heard the front door burst open. "Get out! I said get out!"  
"What are you going to do about it old man?!" A gunshot was heard when her Mother came rushing out. A second one rang threw the house followed by a loud thud. More cannon and gunfire was outside. Accalia closed her eyes remembering what her mother had said tears streaming from fear. Men were heard taking whatever they could came in and out of rooms. One man can into her room and took her jewelry box that sat on the table at the edge of her bed.  
She waited under the bed for what seemed like hours and eventually gunshots and cannons stopped firing. Now a new noise came from outside. Crying. "Mommy..." She whispered slowly crawling out from under the bed. Her door was thorn off its hinges and was lying on the floor. Her cloths where thrown about the room and her dolls along with the jewelry box was gone. She walked out into the hall where she saw the same thing. Items thrown about on the floor that where no use to the people who came to her house. "Mommy..." She said once more, hoping for an answer. She sniffed thinking of what could have happened to them. "She turned the corner to the front door and she fell to her knees. "MOMMY!" Lying on the floor where her parents with a gunshot to the head. Accalia buried her face in her mom's shoulder and bawled her eyes out.  
"MOMMY! MOMMY NO MOMMY!" A man just had walked in and sat next to her pulling her away.  
"NO! NO! LET ME GO! MOMMY! LET ME GO! NO!"  
The man just pulled her back and held her head letting her cry in his shoulder. "She's gone! She's not coming back! Let it out. Cry for her." The man had gray hair, some darker than the others, with a blacksmiths apron and leather boots. His face seemed kind like he was a father before, but suffered much. Accalia just cried and cried until she fell asleep. The man picked her up and carried her out. Where a few people meeted them. Friends of the family came up to her. They pitied the child and mourned for the loss of her two parents. "Poor child. Where will she go?"  
"I can't take her," A man said, "I have five other children to feed. Leave me out of this."  
Everyone stood there gazing at the child's face. Just lost in sorrow. Some began to breakdown and cry and others just left. A woman and a man stepped forth and looked at Accalia. "We have been trying to have a child of our own... If it wouldn't be too much trouble... we... could take her." The man looked at the child and at the two people who asked for this child. He gently handed her over in the woman's arms and stepped away. "Take care of her. She's been threw enough." They nodded and walked off to their home. "Accalia... I promise to never let anything to happen to you."  
Accalia slept well that night, maybe even forgetting that her parents had died from sea folk, but I doubt it. And this is how it all started.  
  
ACCALIA  
  
So... was this one ok so far? It is just the beginning, but hey you'll find out more when the next chapter comes out. Maybe sometime this week. In the mean time find something to entertain yourself. 


	2. A theif and a pirate

For those who don't know it's pronounced (Akay-lee-uhh). It took me a while, so don't feel bad. This isn't my greatest story, but oh well.  
  
A thief and a pirate  
  
Accalia sat in the darkest corner of the Blue town bazaar. An ideal place to swipe a few things from passing sailors stopping for some supplies. Next to her where a few broken deserted pots where she would keep her things and come back for them in the afternoon.  
A pudgy man walked by and stopped at the stand beside her and bought his things. A rich man indeed... She thought noticing his moneybag that seemed to be filled to the brim with dabloons. When he made his purchase he began to walk off. This was her move. Like a shadow she crept out of her hiding place and stayed close behind the man she wanted to steal from. Closer and closer she came to him keeping quiet all the more. When she was in range she reached out for the bag. Sweat beaded on her head as she tried to get the bag without being noticed. With one quick movement she grabbed the bag with a jerk and ran for the high hills.  
"Hey stop her! She took my money!" Cried the man, but no one turned to help him. His face turned red and he stormed for the police house. Accalia ran till she felt like she would throw up. Looking around she realized that she was far away from her stashing area. "Sir. Can you tell me where the food stands are?" She asked. The man smiled and pointed down an ally. "'Bout two and a half yards down that ally miss."  
"Thanks a lot." She took her time going back after all the man might still be there and with police. Looking at the stands some people where selling beads, sari's from India and jewels from many other lands. Twice a few shopkeepers yelled her way, but twice she ignored. "Too expensive for me thanks!"  
"There she is! The girl who took my money!" Ahead was the man with four other red dressed soldiers. Crap. She sped behind her back down the ally. The soldiers seemed to have no trouble keeping up with her. Shops flew by and a few times she thought she was going in circles. Her heart felt like it would explode and catching her breath seemed to be difficult. Accalia turned a corner to the docks and jumped in the water and swam as deep as she could with the breath that she had.  
"Don't just stand there shoot her!" Yelled the large man.  
The men raised their guns and shot into the water. Round after round they found nothing. A man stopped and walked away. "Sir she would have drowned by now. You still want your money go down there and get it." Soon the rest followed and the man's face flushed beat red. "You can't just let her get away with my money! I'll report you! Come back here!" He wailed. With a frustrated rage he left the docks.  
Accalia sat at the bottom and struggled to stay there. Her lungs where on fire and she felt tingly. Flashes of her mom and dad came to the front of her mind and she squinted at them. It hurt to remember them, how weak they where to let themselves die. She would never be like them, she could take care of herself.  
With a splendor of bubbles she couldn't keep her breath in anymore. With a jerk she shot back to the surface and took a long gasp, Fatigue set in and it took her a bit to get back on land and often she thought she wouldn't make it. Lying in the sun she caught her breath and gazed at the clouds.  
"Mom I wish you where here..." she sighed. Her stomach sucked the last bit of food down and began to burn. Feeling for the moneybag she thought of bread and juice and all the food that you could imagine. "Where is it?" She kept feeling around, but found nothing. "God!" She smacked her head and lay in the sun waiting for some strength to actually move and get more money for food.  
She sat back at her corner in the dark looking for more people that would seem to have at least enough to buy food for. It seemed as though hours went by and three times she fell asleep. Then a guy stopped at a shop that sold hats. This shop is quite expensive and has run its beaver-skinned hats for at least 20 coins! The man seemed interested with the beaver skins and even bought one. Her eyes trailed up to his hat he wore. It was very worn indeed, but it was a beaver skin none the less. She sighed and walked over.  
"Least it will get me some money." She said when her stomach growled. Accalia stood next to him and pretended to be interested. The shopkeeper looked at her and saw threw her, but said nothing. Slowly she reached behind his back up to his hat. He turned his head to some hats in her direction and back to the one he was holding up. Quickly she grabbed the hat and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Immediately he ran after her and with such great speed too. "Your gonna get it lass! Give me my affects!" Looking back she took a quick glance at his face. Slight beard, dreads, red bandana, and long leather coat.  
Suddenly men stepped out in front of her and, accidentally mind you, knocked one of them over along with her.  
"Wretch! What's yer problem?" He shoved her off and stormed off with the other men. She grabbed the hat and scrambled to get up, but strong hands grabbed her arms and spun her around. Up close the man was very attractive and she couldn't ignore it.  
"I believe you have something of mine..." He stared at her with a forceful look.  
  
"I don't think you would let a little girl starve would you?" She frowned and gripped the hat.  
"Give it to me luv and I guess I could buy you a drink. I dun want to be burdened with guilt of lettin' such a pretty lass starve." She spat at his boot and pushed his hands off. "I can tell by your hands and smell you're a sea folk. More likely a pirate, filthy dogs that go around killing and stealing from people. I don't think I could ever except something from the likes of you."  
He gave a surprised look and gave a small chuckle. "What's with the language? Look I'm offerin' free food so you can take it and live or starve."  
With a quick thought she shoved the hat at him and crossed her arms. "Well I'm waiting." He smiled and put his arm around her. "I like you lass. We could use more stubborn people like you." She pushed his arm off and crossed her arms. "Yea whatever..."  
They both drank a few drinks together in a semi-happy way, okay maybe she was being a little stubborn and wasn't talking to much to him. The man only smiled. "By the way," He held out his hand. "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. And I think I've earned the right to know your name miss." She looked at him and took a drink. "Accalia."  
"Accalia... what a beautiful name." He smiled showing all his gold tooth and other not so pretty teeth. "I hope we can be good friends." She glared at him with her dark, dark eyes. "I don't know if I could ever have friends... with someone like you." She gazed into her cup just dreaming of nothing. "Did I do anythin' to err... offend ye miss?" She looked up at him and made a small smile. "No... Thanks for the food." She got up and started to leave. Jack stood up and grabbed her arm and smirked. "Come on don't leave yet. I can let you see my ship if it'll make ye stay." Accalia hesently nodded, but longed to leave to her dark room where she could stay alone with herself.  
  
This is probably the longest chapter I've done in a few months. So what do you think? I think it's sucks and it's too jumpy. Anyway that's all right. I love to hear from you. 


End file.
